johnny_edlingerfandomcom-20200214-history
JohnEdlingerFlix
Movies # TV Shows # Elmer Fudd (1941-1943) ##Wabbit Twouble (1941) ##The Wabbit Who Came to Supper (1942) ##The Wacky Wabbit (1942) ##Fresh Hare (1942) ##To Duck or Not to Duck (1943) ##A Corny Concerto (1943) ##An Itch in Time (1943) # Play School (1966-present) # Sesame Street (1969-present) # THX Trailer (1983-2015) ## Wings ## Broadway ## Broadway DVD ## Broadway VHS ## Broadway Laserdisc ## Cimarron ## Grand ## Tex 1 ## Tex Moo Can ## Broadway 2000 ## Cavalcade ## Shrek ## 2003 ## 2005 ## Zegfield ## Tex Action ## Amazing Life ## Horton ## 3D ## Eclipse # Thomas and Friends (1984-present) # Babar (1989-1990s) # The Wiggles (1991-present) # Bananas in Pyjamas (1992-present) # Arthur (1996-present) # Bob the Builder (1997-present) # Caillou (1997-present) # Toonsylvania (1998-2000) # SpongeBob SquarePants (1999-present) # Dora the Explorer (2000-2014) # Franny’s Feet (2004-2011) # Peppa Pig (2004-present) # Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006-2016) # Handy Manny (2006-2013) # My Friends Tigger and Pooh (2007-2010) # The Nutshack (2007-2010s) # Rastamouse (2011-present) # Baby Jake (2011-present) # Doc McStuffins (2012-present) # Sofia the First (2013-present) # Paw Patrol (2013-present) # Peg + Cat (2013-present) # Wallykazam (2014-present) # Lah Lah’s Adventures (2014-present) # Blaze and the Monster Machines (2014-present) # Hey Duggee (2014-present) # Little Charmers (2015-present) # PJ Masks (2015-present) # Go Jetters (2015-present) # Kazoops (2016-present) # Dot. (2016-present) # Ranger Rob (2016-present) # Rusty Rivets (2016-present) # Catriona Pine: Multimodal Stories (2016-present) # Catriona Pine: Multimodal Songs (2016-present) # Catriona Pine: Multimodal Morning (2016-present) # Puppy Dog Pals (2017-present) # Vamprinia (2017-present) # Pablo (2017-present) # Top Wing (2017-present) # Becca’s Bunch (2018-2019) JohnEdlingerFlix Original Movies #Calamvale Special School: The Movie (2019) #Lest We Forget Memes: The Movie (2019) #W-I-L-D Memes: The Movie (2019) #Little Patch of Heaven: The Movie (2019) #Spring is Here Memes: The Movie (2019) #Teams4Animations: The Movie (2019) JohnEdlingerFlix Original TV Shows #THX FIXTEX: The TV Series (2019) Season 1 ## THX FIXTEX (VHS) ## THX FIXTEX (DVD) ## THX FIXTEX (VHS) (PAL) ## THX FIXTEX (1983) Season 2 ## THX FIXTEX (1999) ## THX FIXTEX (2005) ## THX FIXTEX (2015) # I Throw Something off the Cliff: The TV Series (2019) Season 1 ## Mrs Trish Mercer ## Blue the Dog ## Brenda, Damo, Ben and Ava ## Janey and Sid Season 2 ## Joan (Janey’s sister) ## Daphne, Maureen, Joyce, Harold, Victor and Reggie (Sid’s sisters and brothers) ## Carly (Mum’s friend) and Brad ## Naomi Ross, Kellie Ross, and Tom Ross Season 3 ## Lee Warwick ## Darren Greenaway ## Sylvia Sandall # Mr Somai Sells His VHS Tapes Season 1 ## Toonsylvania ## A Goofy Movie ## An Extremely Goofy Movie ## Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp’s Adventure Season 2 ## Lady and the Tramp ## A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving ## Pocahontas ## Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Season 3 ## Pinocchio ## The Little Mermaid ## The Secret of NIMH ## The Secret of NIMH 2: Timothy to the Rescue # Mr Somai, Let Me Tell You Something Season 1 ## Babies don’t eat KFC ## Elmer Fudd is not for babies ## Toy Story is not for babies ## Chicken Little is not for babies Season 2 ## Madagascar is not for babies ## The Secret Life of Pets is not for babies ## We do watch children’s cartoon ## We do watch Toy Story Season 3 ## We do watch Elmer Fudd ## Say "Fuck Mrs Trish Mercer" ## I Want to be with Mrs Renu Sami or Mr David Love # Rejay Somai, Destroy This Book Season 1 ## Little Brother ## The Zoo Olympics ## The S Story ## Scat Said the Cat Season 2 ## Along Comes Jake ## Bread ## Goodbye, Lucy ## Don’t You Laugh at Me # Guess What Rejay Somai is Watching Season 1 ## Donald Duck ## Elmer Fudd ## Toy Story 2 on Nine Network ## Surfs Up Season 2 ## Chicken Little (2005) ## Open Season ## Brother Bear ## Monsters, Inc # Guess What Bailey Wade is putting his spit on Season 1 ## A Goofy Movie ## An Extremely Goofy Movie ## Lilo and Stitch ## Stitch! the Movie Season 2 ## Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch has a Glitch ## Leroy and Stitch ## Antz ## Chicken Run # Guess What Thelim Lane Pronounces This Movie or Show As Season 1 ## Fantastic Mr Fox Songs on CD # The Learning Station: Seasonal Songs in Motion ## Spring is Here # LazyTown ## We Are Number One ## Cooking by the Book # The Jungle Book 2 ## Jungle Rhythm ## The Bare Necessites ## W-I-L-D